Insanity is another's reality
by Cowgirldestiny96
Summary: Several years after Alice's return, a young couple purchases the Kingsleigh estate. But as you know, history has a way of repeating itself. Rated M for later chapters. Humanoid Cheshire/OC pairing.


"Every adventure requires a first step."

That's what Shire had said an hour before I set off on my 'grand adventure'.

Now here I am, lying broken in some gaping hole in the ground, praying for a quick death..

"Ugh, how did all of this happen?" I asked myself, hearing my voice bounce off the walls of this hole comforts me somehow.

How did this happen? I was being chased by Wonderland's local wildlife, which resulted in me falling into a giant hole in the ground, and breaking not one, but both legs? Or did it start when the White Queen sent me out on a scouting mission? Falling down the rabbit hole?

No. Now I remember how it all started;

I had moved to London and had gotten engaged. Yup. That's how it happened.

My fiancé, Harry had suggested that we find a place together, somewhere with lots of land, open space. I doubted we could find a place like that, but Harry was determined to prove me wrong.

Months later Harry had driven my to a place out in the country, we pulled up to what I believed to be the most beautiful manor I had ever seen. A large hedges located in the back, a garden, water fountains, gazebos.

It was amazing.

Harry said that he knew the owner as a child, he would often come over and play and tell stories.

" He once told me that his great-great-great aunt had disappeared for a year, and when she came back, so was raving mad. She kept saying how she needed to return to 'Wonderland'. That she had to warn the 'White Queen' before it was too late. They had the poor thing committed, after that, the parents had another child, but they began to drift apart after awhile."

" That's terrible! " I said in horror.

" I agree, but there's absolutely nothing we can do about it now. Anyway, Martin wants this place off his hands, so he came down on his price a bit and agreed to sell it to us for just a bit more than what we wanted to spend."

" But Harry, we we're going to use that money for other expenses and furniture."

" Which is why I talked him into letting us keep the bedroom stand the dinning table," he said proudly with his goofy uneven smile.

"Oh Harry! This is great! I mean, sure we're paying more than I'd like, but with all of that throw in!" I Squealed in delighted as I threw my arms around him.

" I'm so glad you like it, things will be tough the first few weeks, but with my new job, we'll have this place as speck as spam in no time!"

And he was right, the first few weeks were hard. I spent my days dusting, sweeping, cleaning, washing laundry by hand, trying to keep meals ready for Harry for when he came home. Paying the bills when I could.

Spending my days alone and most nights alone. Harry was exhausted when he came home, he barely spoke most days, but then he received his holiday bonus and we celebrated. New furniture and appliances. A meal that didn't come out of a can. It was great, but something still felt off.

We had stopped having sex, I had thought that it was because of how swamped he was at work, but with the holidays coming up, he still never mentioned sex until I had asked him about it one night:

"Harry, why haven't we been having sex?" I said as I hopped onto our bed.

" What brought this up?"

" It has been six months since we have had sex. Six!"

" Well.. I've been thinking that we should hold off on having sex again until after the wedding."

" But we haven't even set a date yet!"

" I just thought it would be better in the long run."

"What?! How could it possibly be better in the long run? We have both been stressed, we both need to relax, we both like it."

" Wait. How the hell have YOU been stressed? You sit at home all day while I work my bloody arse off all day. What the fuck have you to be stressed about?!"

"Excuse me?! I cook and clean all day everyday to keep this place in order. I pay the bills and balance the checkbook. I rake the yard, I keep everyone of those damn hedges trimmed and in order, I make sure we have something to eat everyday! I worry about you everyday! How the hell is that not cause for stress!?"

"That is nothing in comparison to what I deal with every day!"

" Is this how it's going be?! Because if it is then-"

" Then what?!"

Tears had begun to roll down my cheeks and my lower lip quivered.

" Then I quit," I said pulling the ring off my finger and setting it on the bed and getting up and walking towards the door.

" Then go!"

"Fine," I said opening the door and rushing down the stairs.

The sound of glass breaking behind me only made me run faster. Soon I was out of the back door running through the hedges to the gazebo.

Once I reached the old thing, I broke down in tears. I muffled my sobs with my hand, desperately trying to keep quite when I saw a rabbit with red coat on dart by.

It must be someone's pet I thought, rabbits always had a knack for escaping their cages.

" I better get it, it probably belongs to a little girl."

I stood up, wiped my eyes and chased after it. It darted left and right through the hedges, as soon as I caught up with it, it sped off. I lost sight of it a couple times before I finally saw it run down a hole underneath a tree.

" Damnit." If there are any tunnels, I'll never be able to catch it.

" I might as well check and see if its in reach."

Walking over to the tree, I noticed how lush the grass was. The closer to the tree, the greener and thicker the grass got. I made it to the hole and got down on my knees and lowered my head downward to look.

" Here bunny, bunny," I said as my head got lower and lower into the opening of the hole.

I saw a flash of light and the ground seemed to disappear from beneath me. I screamed as loud as I could, but there was hardly any sound. I flailed my arms and legs, hoping to catch hold of something when I landed on something and bounced. I flipped around and I could finally below me.

What I saw confused me, there were giant mushrooms and random bits of furniture flying passed me. A love seat, a clock, a table here and there. Flashes of red, blue, yellow and purple replaced the mushrooms and furniture.

My hair whipped across my face, stinging my cheeks and eyes.

A brown dot was at the center of the stream of colors, it grew larger, and larger until I realized that it was the ground.

" Oh God! I'm gonna die! Ah!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I'm going to die! I repeated.

The stinging on my face stopped. I was scared to open my eyes, fear that the second I did that I would hit the ground.

Curiosity finally got the better of me and I cracked my eyes. I saw hardwood flooring, dark brown.

I opened my eyes and looked around, there were doors everywhere, and a tiny table with a small vile on it.

I slowly got up and checked myself. No blood. No broken bones. Everything was in one piece.

"That fall should have killed me," I said shaking.

I looked up at the hole I had fallen through and to my amazement, it closed up. What was once a giant hole leading to the surface, was now a smooth ceiling.

" What the hell is going on?" I asked outloud.

My eyes drifted to the walls, and then I remembered the doors.

I ran over to each one, twisting the knob and rattling the door. I did this to all of the doors I saw but none opened.

I turned and went over to the table, there was a key there and a tiny vile that said: "Drink me."

I took the key and tried it with all of the doors with no luck.

"Shit. I'm going to die down here."

I sighed loudly and sat down. I grabbed the vile and rolled it in my hands. The cool glass felt nice against my skin.

" Maybe that's why you're here," I said to the vile.

Maybe it's poison. A quick way out.

" It's better than starving to death."

I pulled the small cork out of the vile and brought the cool glass to my lips, I closed my eyes and poured the liquid into my mouth. It had a flavor of cherry tart, custard, pineapple, roast turkey, toffee, and hot buttered toast, all mixed up into one delicious liquid.

My body began to feel strange, my clothes felt loose and the key and vile felt heavy in my hands.

Before I knew it, my clothes grew around me until they toppled on top of me.

I was blanketed by my white cotton buttoned up shirt. I still wore the same clothes, but they were a bit different. The sleeves were gone, my leggings now had floral patterns on them. My hand was still on the key, but it had grown massive in size.

Crawling over my underwear and leggings proved to be quite the challenge, but I finally managed to get a foothold and pushed myself over my pile of clothes.

I looked around and realized that nothing had grown, I had shrunk!

I was barely taller than the foot of the table! But I saw something that I hadn't noticed before;

Across from the table, there was a small door. It was old and wooden with blue patterns on it.

I ran over and turned the knob only to find that it was locked. hurrying back to the pile of clothes, I climbed back in and pushed the massive key out of the pile. Climbing back out had me winded.

Dragging the key across the floor was tiresome, but I finally go it to the door. Lifting it and shoving it into the keyhole took every ounce of strength that I had. I walked to the largest part and braced myself against it.

" You're my last hope." I closed my eyes. I took a deep breath, and pushed.


End file.
